thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheLocoLover/Sudrian Stories Announcements
Hey guys, long time no see! I’m here to give you all some updates on Sodor’s Final Frontier. If you follow me on Twitter, you may already know, but for everybody else, here we go! Sudrian Stories Discord I have now created a Discord server for Sudrian Stories, it is a place where any reader of Sudrian Stories can discuss the series, and I can give updates there as well. I’ve given the occasional update on Twitter, but that’s pretty much it. Here is a link if any of you are interested: https://discord.gg/3X5gZw Sodor’s Final Frontier Sodor’s Final Frontier, which was originally meant to be the twentieth episode of the second season, is being turned into the new Season 2 special, I will work the previous special idea into Season 3. It was going to star Neil, Skye, and Fergus who have some troubles on the fairly new Kirk Ronan Branch Line, Glynn and Skarloey would also have major roles. Now, it will be an episode in Season 3, Sudrian Stories’ most ambitious season yet! Sodor’s Final Frontier has become way too long for a single episode, thus it will be combined with the Season 2 finale, The End of Edward, to become Sodor’s Final Frontier. I know it’s the same name, but I don’t care. It will be released mid-way through February, I’m doing a little personal project, then I’ll get to writing the second (and last) season of The Sudrian Rejects. I’ll say it now, the special’s gonna get dark. I’m saying that even when it’s been shown that Edward destroyed his brother, Merlin has PTSD, and I have a planned arching plot about Thomas in Season 3 that will get sad, but this will get really sad. There will be tears, there will be shouting, and what is now part two of the special, The End of Edward, is called that for a reason. If you don’t like heavy subjects like self-harm, while it may be an engine harming himself, don’t read Sodor’s Final Frontier. I’ll release a TLDR version shortly after I release the special. The Personal Project I mentioned a personal project, and if you’ve seen the picture that’s been of my Twitter for the past two weeks, it’s something called The Edward Show. It isn’t canonical to Sudrian Stories, but it’s a talk show starring Edward as he talks to other characters in The Railway Series. I’m very excited about it, so I’ll give you guys updates on it. Well, that’s it. Sorry I’ve been so quiet recently, but at least in my opinion, Sodor’s Final Frontier is worth the wait. See you then! The Sudrian Rejects - Season 2 The second season of The Sudrian Rejects will be better, I promise. Why is it the last season, you may ask? Well, I already have a basic plot for Season 3 of Sudrian Stories in mind, and their story is over after it. My plan is to make another spin-off series afterwards, but I’ll reveal more as it gets closer. Category:Blog posts